Destinos
by BrightDespair
Summary: Es increíble pensar como un accidente puede entrelazar el destino de 2 desconocidos. Y si esos desconocidos se enamoran? El será capaz de ver el engaño? Ella será capaz de perdonar y ver por su felicidad? ADVERTENCIA: Contenido Lemmon,amor, desamor, egaño
1. Donde comienza todo

_Bueno antes que nada gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto jaja. Y otra cosa estos personajes no me pertenecen(desgraciadamente ¬¬) asi que no me demanden ni me maten :)_

ubchdvc: Narración

_fgdfgfdf_: Pensamientos

(sddsddgb): Mi opinión XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>"DESTINOS"<strong>_

**-Donde comienza todo-**

Lloraba desconsoladamente, lloraba, gritaba y pataleaba, básicamente hacia lo que una niña pequeña y chiflada hace cuando algo no le sale bien o no le gusta; pero este no era su caso, lloraba de esa manera tan angustiante y (algo preocupante) gracias a una persona, más específicamente: su novio, bueno ex-novio.

Momentos antes había pasado algo entre ellos que la había dañado muchísimo.

...

...

..

.

~Flash Back

Un chico alto, moreno y de ojos negros caminaba en círculos, en espera de alguien, dio media vuelta y la vio, bajando de un auto y con una sonrisa enorme, cosa que solo lo hacía sentirse más mal.

La ojiperla corrió hasta donde estaba el chico y lo abrazo con gran efusividad, beso su mejilla y se sentó frente a el.

**-Y bien para que te citaste aquí?**

**-Amm...yo**.. – su vos se pausaba - _No puedo hacerle esto... pero ya es hora._

**-Estas muy nervioso, pasa algo? **- toco su mano. El la miro y quito su mano de la suya, cosa que a la chica le pareció aun más extraño, por lo que se puso seria. - **Dime que está pasando.**

**-Yo, ya no te debo hacer más daño.**

**-Que significa eso? De que daño hablas? tu nunca harías algo que me dañara** - se puso de pie y se cruzo de brazos.

**-Lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo y créeme que no me siento bien con esto **- seguía dando vueltas en círculos.

**-Mira ambos nos tenemos mucha confianza, solo suéltalo.**

**-Yo...** - la miro a sus ojos, esos bellos y perlados ojos que lo habían enamorado tiempo atrás, cerro los suyos intentando quitar de su cabeza pensamientos de las vivencias de su relación **- yo... yo...** - trago saliva - **tengo** **que terminar contigo... ahora quiero a alguien más, a... a Sakura.** - bajo la cabeza.

Así sin más le dio un golpe en seco, lo que hiso que la chica se quedara confundida por unos segundos.

-_Sakura? – Pero ella…_

Acto seguido ella se puso de pie, lo miro de frente con los ojos llorosos e hiso algo que creía innecesario, pero era la única manera de desquitar su dolor, le marco los cinco dedos en el rostro y con paso firme se fue hasta su coche.

~Fin Flash Back

...

...

..

.

**-No puede ser posible, tal vez solo se trate de una broma, muy cruel por cierto.. **- claro como toda mujer después de un rompimiento estaba en negación, se negaba a darse cuenta de que el que ella creía el amor de su vida la había engañado y nada menos que con su mejor amiga (típico de las novelas) **- Obviamente Sakura no me puede hacer esto, me lo esperaría de todas menos de ella.**

Seguía con el camino hasta su casa, llorando y pataleando, con mucha tristeza, en sus ojos había rabia y pisaba cada vez más el acelerador, su rabia la hacía perder la noción de las cosas, no se daba cuenta que iba a una velocidad extremadamente peligrosa... lo único que sus ojos vieron fue una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules que se toparon con los suyos.

...

Corrían a su lado lo que su parecer eran 3 personas, si 2 enfermeras y un doctor, se gritaban cosas que ella no podía entender muy bien, volteaba hacia los lados, quería hablar pero su boca no podía articular palabra alguna, quería levantarse pero sus músculos no daban para eso - _Neji... Hanabi..._

Vio resplandecer una luz y todo se desvaneció de nuevo.

...

* * *

><p><strong>He aqui el primer capítulo de una de mis historias favoritas, diganme que les pareció? Continuo o no? <strong>

**Ustedes deciden, si me equivoque o algo no duden en decirmelo, acepto todo tipo de críticas, asi que ya saben dejen Review**

_Hinata: Etto... no quiero ser grosera pero... me haces parecer una desesperada y ademas asesina! XS_

_- No te preocupes Hina si dejan reviews y piden el segundo cap ya verás lo que pasa y sacarás la casta mujer_

_Hinata: Solo no me hagas quedar mal frente a Neji-neesan (junta sus dedos indice)_

_Neji: Alguien mencionó mi nombre? (cara de galán)_

_Hinata y yo (gota en la frente estilo anime)_

_-Si claro, ya vete galán ¬¬_

_Neji: Como a ti nadie te hace caso... G-O-R-D-A_

_Hinata: Neji! D:_

_Neji se va..._

_-Dejalo Hinata ¬¬ ya veremos quien acaba mas gordo, por lo que veo no sabe que yo controlo la historia :D buajajaj_

**Bueno ya saben si quieres saber que pasa despues solo dejen review :) Los quiero XD**


	2. Desde Cero

_**Uffff tuve un super dia lleno de mil cosas pero bien gente aquí les dejo el segundo cap. Espero y les guste por que a mi si! Los personajes no son mios (para mi mala suerte ToT) asi que no me demandes ni me mates!**_

_**"DESTINOS"**_

_**-Desde Cero-**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Hinata? Hina... mira Neji está despertando<strong> - una chica bajita, de tez blanca y ojos perlados le gritaba a su primo.

**-Qué? Hina? me escuchas? Hinata Hyuuga...! **

**-Si te escucho** - la chica con los ojos cerrados sonreía tímidamente - **yo... donde, que me paso**?- abrió los ojos y se toco la cabeza – **Auuuuch duele.**

**-Bueno tu y...** - Neji y Hanabi se miraron - **ocurrió un accidente, pero tú no tuviste toda la culpa.**

**-Toda la culpa? Que quieres decir con eso exactamente?**

**-Un chico se atravesó frente a ti cuando ibas en el coche y pues…** - Neji suspiro.

**-Lo mate!** - Hinata puso cara de D: y se sentó rápidamente en su cama. **– Hay dios mío, dios mío…** - repetía sin prestar atención a Hanabi que intentaba calmarla.

**-No pero...** - Neji la miraba preocupada.

Se escucho una cuarta vos un poco más lejos- **Pero casi lo haces ¬¬.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Todos voltearon hacia donde se escuchaba esa voz, hacia la puerta y los 3 lo miraron algo confundidos, el chico estaba de pie con una bata de hospital, traía muletas, un collarín, una venda en la cabeza y unos rasguños en la cara.

**-Que haces aquí?** - le decía Neji en un tono no muy amable.

**-Vengo a conocer a quien casi me mata** – sonrió y miro a Hinata.

**-Solo haces que me sienta más mal** - Hinata tomo su colcha y se tapo la cara con ella **- Noooo! ****casi mate a alguien y me lo reprocha**- **AAAAAAAA!** - se escuchaba como lloraba.

Sintió como el colchón de su cama se hundió un poco y se quito la colcha del rostro **- Lo lamento enserio, es solo que... no fue un buen día para mí.**

**-No te preocupes, te entiendo **- miro a Neji y Hanabi y carraspeo un poco.

**-Qué? Ahora nos pides que nos vayamos? Quien te crees?**

**-Creo que debo hablar a solas con el Neji, por favor** - Hinata le sonreía tímidamente.

**-De acuerdo ¬¬** - Hanabi y Neji salieron del cuarto y los dejaron a solas.

Hinata miraba a todos lados menos hacia el rubio a quien horas antes había atropellado y casi mataba.

**-De verdad lo siento, no se que podría hacer para enmendar mi error** - jugaba con sus dedos índice.

El rubio la miraba y le sonreía **- Mira no te preocupes, voy a estar bien, solo tendré que ir al psicólogo para que como dice mi madre "olvide el día del incidente", a unas rehabilitaciones y estaré como nuevo.**

**-Yo... podría... ir contigo?**

Naruto veía a la chica y como estaba totalmente apenada.

**-Claro :)**

**-De verdad no sabes cuanta pena siento** - bajo la cabeza - _y si le digo que si mi familia cubre todos los gastos?... No :/Hinata no puedes y si se siente ofendido?_

**-Ammm… yo quería decirte que, bueno… si no te ofende, ni te parece mal… amm **– _como se lo digo!_ – **amm… pues te ofrezco pagar todos los gastos y las rehabili…** - interrumpió lo que decía ya que Naruto la miraba de forma extraña.

**-No**

**-Yo no quería ofenderte, discúlpame, enserio**– _Hinata vas de mal en peor, primero casi lo matas y ahora esto ToT. – t_oco su brazo tratando de arreglar las cosas.

El toco su mano – **Tan necesitado me veo?** – le sonrió y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

La chica sintió como el rubio coloco su rostro al lado del suyo, sentía su respiración en el cuello y como los brazos del chico la acercaban a el, se sentía con mucha paz, sentía como si estuviera en el mejor lugar del mundo, olvido todo y solo se concentro en él, le respondió el abrazo y soltó unas cuentas lagrimas que se colaron desde su rostro hasta el cuello del muchacho; el sintió las lagrimas y se aparto un poco para verla.

**-No llores** – acariciaba su rostro como si fuera un objeto frágil que pudiera romperse fácilmente.

**-Pero casi te mato…** – ambos soltaron una carcajada y ella solo se limpio los ojos.

**-Naruto, ese es mi nombre.**

**-El mío es Hinata** - la chica le sonrió y dio un gran suspiro.

Pasaron unos cuantos días mas y ambos salieron del hospital, Hinata tenía unos cuantos rasguños en la cara y un yeso en el brazo, el doctor le dijo que se recuperaría muy rápido pero que por lo pronto no podría manejar, algo que le gustaba mucho hacer; había salido junto a su nuevo amigo Naruto, el era el más dañando se había roto una pierna por el impacto con el coche, tenía una venda en la cabeza y unos rasguños peculiares en sus mejillas que siempre hacían sonreír a la Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata: Genial al menos aquí intento arreglar las cosas<em>

_-Yeip n_n_

_Neji: Y ese quien se cree para corrernos a Hanabi y a mi? |¬¬_

_Hanabi: Naaa Neji-neesan solo se lo perdono por que es guapísimo! XD_

_Neji: ¬¬_

_Hanabi: Haría linda pareja con Hinata (pensativa)_

_Hinata: Hanabi! (negando con las manos totalmente sonrojada)_

_-Naa Hanabi no creo..._

_Hanabi: Esto es un NaruHina, NARU-HINA osea Naruto y Hinata ¬¬ tengo la cara pero no soy tonta_

_Neji: 8-) si..._

_Hanabi (mirada asesina nivel 3 a Neji)_

_-Ya, ya eso lo decido yo!_

_(Pelea entre Hinata, Neji, Hanabi and me)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben chicos si quieren conti dejen review! Los quiero XD<strong>


	3. Mentiras

_**Hola a todos! XD ahhhhhhhhhhh ya se disculpen mis 3 semanas de retraso (si fueron 3 vdd?) pero es que tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, hace apenas 2 semanas tuve mi examen para la Universidad, me fue muy bien pero presentó tanta gente que quiza no haya mucho cupo S: En fin, tuve un montón de actividades, idas y vueltas por todos lados xs, tengo un trabajo como maestra! jaja le enseñó a mi hermano y a mi primo a leer ¬¬ no aprenden mucho pero igual me pagan! Bueno en fin continuemos con esta historia que me encanta :D. Los personajes no me pertenecen (mala suerte u.u) si no ya habria hecho un monton de cambios y asesinatos, bien espero les guste y no me mates ni me demandes! XD**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"DESTINOS"<em>**

**-Mentiras-**

Los días pasaron con naturalidad en casa de ambos chicos que casi se les había olvidado el accidente.

Hinata salió a prisa, se le estaba haciendo tarde y el no poder manejar su nuevo coche (que por cierto no quería) empeoraba las cosas, después del accidente su padre le había regalado un carro nuevo y ella se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo porque sabía que no resistiría la tentación de probarlo. Caminaba lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a su destino y vio como una cabellera rubia salía de su casa del brazo de otra cabellera… rosa. Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por eso y no sabía porque era, si por que la pelirrosa estaba del brazo de Naruto o porque ella había sido su mejor amiga y ahora era la nueva novia de Sasuke, su ex.

Ambas chicas se toparon con la mirada y Hinata la desvió un poco, Naruto se acerco para saludarla y "presentarle" a su amiga.

**-Hina, ya se me hacía que no venias** – toco su cabello – **Mira ella es Sakura** – apunto a la pelirrosa **– es mi nov…**

**-Soy su amiga **– lo interrumpió.

**-Pero…** - Naruto quería decir algo mas – _Bueno esto lo tratamos después ¬¬_

**-Si… ya nos conocíamos** – Hinata no pudo evitar sentir nauseas al ver que su "mejor amiga" le estaba sonriendo y no soltaba al rubio.

Naruto noto la cara de asco de Hinata y sonrió un poco, pero después vio como Sakura la miraba desafiante **– Pasa algo chicas?**

Ambas lo miraron – **No, nada.**

**-Bueno que esperamos, vámonos ya Naruto** – Hinata le decía mientras miraba su reloj – **Se hace tarde.**

**-Si bueno, es que no solo iremos tu y yo, también ira Sakura, no importa?**

_Lo único que faltaba tener que compartir una terapia con ella _– **Claro que no** – le dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Detuvieron a un taxi que pasaba en ese momento por ahí y antes de que Hinata pudiera subir y ayudar a Naruto desde dentro del carro, Sakura la detuvo y se subió ella primero por lo que Hinata iba en la parte del copiloto, a ella nunca le había gustado viajar de ese lado cuando debía abordar taxis ya que muchas veces los conductores se distraían viéndola o la acosaban con comentarios "sucios" como ella decía. Iba con el humor de mil demonios viendo como Sakura abrazaba y reía con Naruto su nuevo amigo a quien casi mataba – _Si Hinata no podrás verlo sin recordar lo ocurrido ¬¬ ToT._

Por fin llegaron a su destino y Hinata fue la primera en bajar ya que el conductor se estaba pasando de pervertido.

Estaban frente a un edificio, más bien parecía un hospital pequeño con muchas ventanas y flores colgando de ellas, la puerta principal era de vidrio que se abría al estar cerca de ellas, entraba y salía gente casi en el mismo estado de Naruto, a simple vista se notaba que era un pequeño edificio para rehabilitaciones, tenía un amplio estacionamiento que los 3 cruzaron y se quedaron parados antes de entrar.

**-Entramos o nos quedaremos viendo aquí afuera?**

**-Vamos Naru** – Sakura lo tomo del brazo y ambos entraron.

Hinata se quedo atrás observando el paisaje tan bonito que había por ese lugar, jamás había llegado hasta ahí y en realidad le gustaba, el viento fresco moviendo su cabello, los arboles, todo parecía muy tranquilo, era exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento y no quería arruinarlo entrando al edificio y ver a Sakura pavonearse frente a ella y presumirle a quien suponía era su nueva conquista, además se sentía confundida y dolida por lo de Sasuke y no sabía exactamente cuál era la situación, ya que si recordaba bien el le había dicho que Sakura era su nueva novia y la quería, pero Sakura estaba con Naruto y por lo que veía eran pareja.

Dio un enorme suspiro y acomodo su cabello, miro a la izquierda y vio a un chico a lo lejos de cabello café que la miraba, dudo un poco y entro al lugar.

-_Quien habrá sido el? – _Iba pensando en sus cosas cuando Sakura se le acerco ya sin Naruto.

**-Que se te ofrece? –** Hinata aunque la odiaba por dentro no podía demostrárselo, siempre había sido tan buena persona, y no iba a renunciar a sus principios y a lo que ella creía, por quien años atrás se había ganado el lugar de "mejor amiga".

**-Solo dejan entrar a dos personas y Naruto quiere que vayas tu con el** – su vos tenia cierto tono de enojo e irritación lo que le daba mucha gracia a la ojiperla.

**-Si gracias por avisarme** – camino hasta donde estaba la recepcionista – **vengo a acompañar a Uzumaki Naruto señorita.**

**-Si permítame** – tecleo unas cuantas cosas – **vaya por ese pasillo la tercer puerta de la derecha ahí está el.**

Hinata camino por el pasillo mencionado hasta entrar a un pequeño consultorio donde ya la esperaban Naruto y su doctor. La chica se quedo algo sonrojada y apenada al ver a Naruto sin pantalón y solo con su bóxer.

**-La esperábamos señorita Hyuuga, gracias por acompañar a su amigo, por favor coloque su mano aquí – **señalaba una de las piernas del rubio.

Tímidamente la ojiperla puso su mano y se sonrojo, Naruto la veía divertido e internamente se reía un poco de ella.

**-Ándale sin miedo que no muerdo **– Naruto se reía mientras veía a Hinata un poco nerviosa.

**-No es eso, es que me da miedo que me pegues la rabia **– Hinata se burlaba de la cara de seriedad de Naruto.

El doctor regreso y le dio indicaciones al muchacho y a la chica, Hinata ponía atención a lo que decía y trataba de no dañar o no causarle dolor en una de sus piernas.

Extrañamente se encontraba en un consultorio ayudándole con su terapia a un chico que casi mataba, a él parecía no importarle ya que desde que la conoció la había tratado con mucho respeto y cariño, nunca le reprocho nada y siempre le decía que la entendía, eso a ella le causaba muchas dudas pero al mismo tiempo la ayudaba a no sentirse tan culpable; en realidad… le gustaba tratarlo aunque eso hiciera que recordara su accidente más frecuentemente.

**-Auuuuuuuu! Oye con cariño!** – Naruto tenía cara de XS

**- Lo siento enserio pero tu piernota de cerdo esta muy pesada jajaja**

**-¬¬ Mi pierna esta normal, lo que pasa es que tu bracito anoréxico no puede con él.**

**-Hey! … De verdad estoy muy delgada? D: **

**-Jjaajajaja asi estas bien** – la tomo de la mano y ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

Durante hora y media más se quedaron en ese consultorio.

Hinata salió a comprar un refresco, mientras Naruto terminaba de hablar con su doctor.

**-Mmmm… haber 5..6..3 ok ya.** – se escucho un sonido de la maquina y tomo su refresco, caminaba ya de regreso con Naruto cuando escucho una vos muy conocida.

Volteo a todos lados para ver de dónde provenía, fue hasta la puerta de entrada donde se escuchaba más clara y fuerte y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a Sasuke parado frente a Sakura, sonriéndole como lo hacía con ella, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y cautivaba, esa sonrisa que la hacía sentirse protegida y querida pero que desgraciadamente ahora haría feliz a alguien más, se escondió un poco tras la pared para que no la vieran, sufría muchísimo al ver esa escena, ella se imaginaba en el lugar de Sakura siendo amada por el muchacho pero no ya no iba a serlo nunca más.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata: Y ahora lo veo sin pantalón! Creo que esta historia lleva a algo malo ;S<em>

_-Nou, :D mujer esperate al los caps siguientes si?_

_Hinata: Pero, pero, pero..._

_-Pero nada, esperese!_

_Hinata: ¬¬_

_Hinata: Y luego ese Don Juan de Sasuke u.u_

_-Creo que es muy feo para ti..._

_Hinata: Y por que lo pusiste como mi novio?_

_-No tenia a quien mas poner_

_..._

_Naruto: Hola chicas!_

_-Hola wero_

_Hinata: Hola (sonrojada)_

_Naruto: De quien hablaban?_

_-De como Sakura se fu... (Hinata se abalanza sobre mi tapandoe la boca)_

_Hinata: De nadie jajaja (risa nerviosa)_

_Naruto nos mira con una gota en su cabeza._

_Naruto: Si bueno... ya me voy_

_Hinata y yo tenemos una caida estilo anime._

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben pequeños (la otra muy grande) si quieren conti dejen review! <strong>


End file.
